Adriak Gilid
Corporal Adriak Gilid is a human male droid technician stationed on the ISD Evictus in 11 BBY. He serves under Tech Sergeant Ebon Ceres and can also serve as a weapons technician Early life Gilid was born in Calamar, Esseles to a fiercely political family. Due to this, he was largely ignored and learned to care for himself. When not roaming the outside world, Gilid developed an affinity for robotics and spent time tinkering in his room. Gilid eventually found the world of underground robot racing and became a top racer. He also met the love of his life, Sota Nim, there. However, one day, Gilid's father forced Gilid into Imperial service to enhance his political career Imperial Service Maintenance Work Gilid progressed through the Imperial Academy as a technician and was eventually assigned to the ISD Evictus in the Sanbra sector of the Outer Rim. Gilid serves on the ship as well as on the orbital stations throughout the sector. Sota works in the hyperdrive facilities on Sanbra so Gilid communicates with her frequently. Gilid's first assignments were to fix a broken down R5 droid and work on fixing some Mark-IV processing droids for Lt. Veles Gilid continued work on the Evictus which included fixing a broken door and damage from blaster fire that happened during the Mert incident. He also began sleeping in the droid bay after not being able to find his bunk. He was expelled shortly after by Ceres and continued work on the recon droids and R5 astromechs in the meantime. Soon after, Gilid finished work on the recon droids and delivered them to Lt. Veles at the start of Operation: Anvil. Hangar Incident and CY-K0 While roaming the halls of the Evictus, a shuttle crashed in one of the nearby hangar bays. Gilid was ordered by Ceres to go help so he did. Gilid entered the hangar and suffered severe burn wounds and lacerations while hauling a wounded trooper out. Gilid was healed in the medbay and eventually transferred back to his quarters. Gilid went back to work and eventually found the problem within the R5 units and began to work on fixing them. Gilid was also present for the incident involving droid, CY-K0. Gilid was ordered to run a full systems diagnostics. Gilid found a system anomaly and deactivated him for Ceres. Continuing Droid Work After the two incidents, Gilid continued his work on the R4 droids. He was also assigned to work on the malfunctioning K3-JH. He managed to find the problem and send him back to work. Gilid eventually fixed most of the R4 droids on the Evictus and let them loose right before Operation: Hammerhead. Gilid spent most of this operation hard at work in the droid bay and afterwards he was given orders to fix the damaged droids for Jericho. Jericho During Operation: Jericho, a tri-fighter crashed into the hull of the Evictus. Gilid was called down to do a damage assessment and a data transfer. While cutting it open, the center of the fighter ejected itself and a pit droid climbed out. Gilid befriended the pit droid and the droid revealed information he had on Darkknell's defenses, batteries, divisions, and other details. Gilid delivered the droid to Captain Typherrius. The captain took the information and used it to help the Evictus win the battle. Gilid took the droid back to the bay and ran a diagnostics. The droid began telling information on the moff, his forces, and Imperial underground, and more information. Gilid delivered the droid to the ISB and they used it to locate the rogue moff. Gilid was wandering the corridors when a rebel strike force penetrated the Evictus and entered. Gilid sent Imperial sentry droids against them which were largely ineffective. Gilid returned to the droidbay after the incident and one again, worked on K-3JH, who was attacked during the rebel boarding party. Gilid successfully put the droid back together and sent it back out. Sleep Deprivation Because of the constant technical and droid work and having to run the droid bay basically by himself, Gilid became very sleep deprived. One day, while walking down the corridor, Gilid collapsed and was taken to the medbay. There he was treated for sleep deprivation and insomnia and prescribed sleep aids.Eventually, the sleep got better and Gilid was giving normal droid orders again including fixing an ISB protocol droid. Gilid was also ordered to find out why Technician Nalum Korz was imprisoned by ISB. He met with Lt. Cmdr Zakk Novarin and figured out that Nalum Korz was actually a paranoid freak who needed to be placed on medical leave. Cartve When the Evictus was deployed to pacify Cartve, Gilid was deployed to the ground as a combat engineer. As he arrived, he was ordered to fix a bridge and was under fire by rebels as the orders were given. Gilid fell off the bridge and into the water where he attempted to help injured troopers. Gilid boarded a medevac after TIE bombers diffuse the situation but his transport was hit by fire while evacuating. Gilid managed to survive and kill the attacking rebels before calling in for support. He eventually manged to return to the Evictus, though very injured. After returning, Gilid had a brief confrontation with Major Tiranis over a work order put in by someone claiming that Tiranis broke the droid. Gilid fixed the droid and returned it to Tiranis, however the situation was volatile. Family Matters One day when Gilid was visiting the commissary, he noticed that the Quartermaster, Natan Kolzaar, and he looked almost identical. Both agreed to get a DNA test to confirm the suspicions that they were related. The results came back and revealed that the two are twin brothers. Gilid gives Natan the card to the Gilid manor as he wants to visit their father. While that is happening, Gilid goes to visit his girlfriend while on shore leave on Sanbra. Eventually, Natan and Gilid meet up and discuss the family legacy, with Natan agreeing to take the reigns.